clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/2
Hi! I archived my old user talk page! --AgentSk8r My Talk 14:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) See it here This is my archive. See the Latest one here No more... No more events until after 3:00 EST I HAVE SCHOOL!!! --Freeloh Talk to me! 20:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, another feast would be great! 5:00, gotta remember. Same server and place? --Freeloh Talk to me! 20:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) re:wanna meet on CP ok right now? ok! Aqua Jet (on a hurry) STOP! Stay right there!I'm coming!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) NEW SIGNATURE Sk8rbluscat 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please please font use that sig It really hurts my eyes, its way too bright.--Соккпуппитс411 00:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Make it just a tiny little bit darker and ittl be perfect. Right now, the really bright colors just killed all the rods in my eyes.--Соккпуппитс411 00:54, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Much better--Соккпуппитс411 01:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) timecheck --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Here You Go! Here is your Krabby Patty and milkshake!That's $50,please.Lol.Did you copy my signature and typed it for yourself?(Probably.)--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hi!i'm Spongebob Squarepants! ************************_______________________*********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| ____ ____ |********************** ***********************| |* | |* | |********************** ***********************| |__| |__| |********************** ***********************| ____ |********************** ***********************| <____ |********************** ******************* ___| |___******************* *******************/ /| \________/ |\ \****************** ***************** /__/*| |_||_| |*\__\***************** ******************| |**| |**| |***************** ******************| |**|_______________________|**| |***************** ******************|_|**| \/\_/\/ |**|_|***************** ******************|||\*|__________/_\__________|*/|||***************** ***********************|__||_||_||_||_||_||_||_|********************** ***********************|_______________________|********************** **************************| | | |************************* **************************| | | |************************* ***************************-------***-------************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************|___|*****|___|*************************** ****************************|___|*****|___|*************************** ****************************|___|*****|___|*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ************************____|___|*****|___|____*********************** ***********************| |*****| |********************** ***********************----------*****----------********************** :D--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) eat i vote to eat klutzy Re: Hi there buddy! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 13:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I Drew This Hi Sk8ter!I made this picture for you: Hope you like it.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) TextArt Thanks so much! How do you do stuff like that? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) The Arre 320 Award You have earned Arre 320's respect as a friend,a person,a penguin,and an amazing Spongebob fan.You deserve this. Award]] --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Best Friends! It's me and you,pal!Yay!Friend! Squidward:Thanks Spongebob!Your a great friend! Spongebob:Friend!'' Haha. --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:45, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I couldn't leave you out Here's for being one of my best friends. Its my strange award. ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| I hope you like it. It took me HOURS to make this. I typed it out. No ASCII. Im not good at programs. Its for you.--Соккпуппитс411 23:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) weird thing šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Awesome Nice signature. Right now I have to use Internet explorer. I normally use Firefox, but I messed up the quicktime thing on it.--Соккпуппитс411 01:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) It sucks using IE.--Соккпуппитс411 01:41, 29 August 2008 (UTC) same here. Oh, you know what? Barkjon is considering putting me on the Wall of Fame, and check out this add on to all the str00delnAt0rs _____ |\ | | |\ | / | \ | | | \ | / | | | | | / | / | / | | |\ |\ |/ |___| | \ | \ HAHHA--Соккпуппитс411 01:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Your not a dork. Its just to show you. Then I checked.--Соккпуппитс411 01:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award .]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 09:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Your old Penguin How did your old Penguin look like? Old Enough To Be An Admin Oh, okay. So when can I become an admin? How 'old' do I have to be? I'm dying to join! Pingu Penguin 20:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you again! Do edits on 'what' exactly? Pingu Penguin 20:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) WHAT??? Look, don't just throw complicated words at me! I'm new to Wikia and I don't know what a rollback is, what a synop or whatever it was is. Okay. So just tell me what a rollover is and forget about the whole thing! Pingu Penguin 20:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) >:( :Haha, oh no. Am I getting on your nerves now? (laughs)! What does revert mean? Pingu Penguin 20:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry! I:> Cool, thanks! That would be great! Thanks for being so helpful to me! Pingu Penguin 20:22, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi! :) Thx Thanks! Like i said, if you want i can make you one! Sky Nothing but the ceiling and sky, mah friend. ;) --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 13:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) sure snakesy1. Still on?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 13:31, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Yeah I like your siggy! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007''']] 15:33, 1 September 2008 (UTC) hi HI SK8RBLUSCAT --Ncr1997 19:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) hi Ncr1997 19:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Permission Congratulations! You now have permission to remove my disrespect award from your user page. PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) PinguPenguin was here! The Mikes Mic Award Enjoy Sk8rbluscat! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) PinguPenguin Was Here!!! bye bye sk8rbluscat.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) calm down You all are making me feel guilty, and I keep puking, Stop! I decided I'm not quitting. If you guys weren't there, only Arre320 could have saved me. Hang on , I gotta vomit again.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:22, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, again, DONT REMIND ME! I REALLY AM VOMITING AT THIS NERVOUSNESS!!!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:25, 2 September 2008 (UTC) i gotta eat, Im weird like that.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) sorry CP has been doing some strange things to my penguin. I will get it working tomorrow.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:06, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I have a spare, I mean that the game has been wierd for me. Its hard to describe.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Sk8rbluscat! For being my friend, I give you the Dancing Penguin award! sorry I didn't know taht was you! Make it more obvious.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|21:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) The big Q Its quicktime really.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:42, 3 September 2008 (UTC) jello is anyone out tjere, jeyyo, anione,--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|01:06, 5 September 2008 (UTC) I got in a fight I'm not allowed on on weekdays.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:12, 5 September 2008 (UTC) heres how dillydally used it he said: Hell, your possible soon-to-be president's name sounds like osama! By the way, I mauled the kid I got in a fight with.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:38, 5 September 2008 (UTC) You Got It! Yes! You're exactly right! Mikes Mic does stand for Michael's Microphone! Good detective work! [[user:Pingu Penguin|PinguPenguin] (Just Tell Me!) Go Pingu’s Everywhere!... help me Accusations are running higher that Ike in the forum! Help me!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 12:48, 6 September 2008 (UTC)